


Молитва

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы R — NC-21 (2019) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Лирическая зарисовка.





	Молитва

**Author's Note:**

> Лирическая зарисовка.

— Скажи мне, Питер, — говорил Тони, склонясь к самому его уху, — чего бы тебе хотелось больше всего?

Тони говорил тихо, мурлыкал скорее, лениво растягивая гласные. Питер глухо сглатывал, чувствуя, что Тони на самом деле — натянутая, дрожащая вибрацией струна. И если Тони был струной, то Питер — тем музыкантом, который не посмел бы тронуть ее вспотевшими пальцами. Он стоял перед Тони, спрятав руки за спину, вжавшись в стену так сильно, что, будь это простая стена, она бы давно пошла трещинами. 

— Я знаю, — болтливым из них двоих всегда выглядел Питер, но только лишь потому, что Тони умел себя контролировать, — хочется всего и побольше. 

— М-м-м, — согласно промычал Питер.

Он был полностью в костюме, в своей броне, в боевом облачении воина, но чувствовал себя абсолютно голым. Тони нависал над ним, уперевшись рукой в стену рядом с головой Питера. Развязанный галстук, наполовину расстегнутая рубашка, запах Тони, его чуть растрепанные волосы и совершенно черные, потемневшие глаза. Питеру казалось, что еще секунда, и паучья магия, которая до сих пор держала клетки его тела вместе, перестанет действовать, и он обрушится на пол невзрачной горкой пепла, как должен был давно-давно от укуса паука. Питеру хотелось снять маску, но они договорились, и он держал руки за спиной, до боли впившись пальцами в предплечья.

— Хочу снять маску, — прошептал он, обжегшись о собственный горячечный шепот.

— И все? — Тони удивленно выгнул бровь. 

— Нет, — Питер встряхнул головой. Ему было жарко, кожа будто плавилась, щеки горели. Костюм идеально регулировал температуру внутри, а Питер не был ничем таким болен. Если не считать, что у него ноги подкашивались от близости Тони. Каждый гребаный раз. 

— Питер, — вкрадчиво шепнул Тони ему в ухо. Он знал, какие у Питера чувствительные уши. — Что мне сделать для тебя?

— Хочу взять в рот, — признался Питер, сгорая от стыда и возбуждения.

Тони хрипло охнул, и Питер слушал, как меняется ритм его сердца, ускоряется, перебивает сам себя. Тони на секунду зажмурился, будто пытаясь взять себя в руки. Правда была в том, что они плыли в одной лодке. Питер это знал, и Тони это знал. Питер чуть выгнулся, на миг прислонившись пахом к Тони. Хотелось притереться, но он сдержался: позже. Тони вздрогнул, выдохнул и приник ртом ко рту Питера, целуя его сквозь костюм, слизывая с губ прерывистые вздохи. 

Питер вновь прижался к нему, чувствуя, как в бедро упирается напряженный член. 

— Ну хорошо, — пробормотал Тони едва слышно.

Он задрал Питеру маску до самого носа, оставив глаза закрытыми. Питер облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. Из-за закатанной маски он теперь совсем ничего не видел, оставалось только слушать и чуять, чувствовать. Вжикнула молния, раздалось шуршание белья. В нос ударил пряный запах смазки.

— Можно? — почти с мольбой спросил Питер.

Ему хотелось всего и побольше, Тони был прав. Но сильнее всего на свете Питеру хотелось встать перед Тони Старком на колени; не случайно упасть, не из-за ран или высоты потолка. Не потому что Тони его об этом попросил, а только лишь потому что Питер встал так сам. Он мечтал, чтобы жест этот был верно понят, чтобы Тони, гениальный, чуткий, внимательный, чувствительный, несмотря на амплуа мудака и сердцееда, увидел Питера на коленях перед собой и принял то, что тот пытается передать. То, чем горит все его существо день ото дня.

— Да, — глухо ответил Тони.

Питер слышал, чувствовал кожей, как он переступает с ноги на ногу, как он с трудом сдерживается. Тони вздыхал, и вместе с ним будто бы вздыхало все окружающее пространство.

Питер опускался на колени медленно, словно совершая паломничество. 

В губы ткнулась скользкая от смазки головка, и Питер обнял ее губами, огладил, ощупал языком, толкнулся кончиком в щель. Тони что-то скрипуче прошептал и с хлопком уперся руками в стену над Питером. Он был горячим, раскаленным. Бархатная кожа щекотала губы, когда Питер неторопливо насаживался ртом на член. Ему хотелось насадиться до конца, но на лоб вдруг легла теплая рука, останавливая. Питер тяжело сглотнул, сдавливая горлом головку, и рука задрожала.

— Питер, — Тони почти рычал, и рык его, зарождаясь в груди, не только поднимался в горло звуком, но и опускался в пах вибрацией. Питер сглотнул еще раз, чувствуя, как из глаз текут слезы и пропитывают маску.

«Да, мистер Старк, да».

Питер расцепил руки, и Тони замер, будто даже перестав дышать.

— Питер, — повторил он.

Питер стянул с лица маску.

«Да, мистер Старк, да».

Тони смотрел ему в глаза и словно видел откровение. 

Питер сморгнул слезы и вновь насадился ртом на член, вылизывая увитый венами ствол. Слюна щекотно стекала по подбородку и шее, но все, о чем мог думать Питер, — это о ладони Тони на своем лбу и о его взгляде.

— Питер.

Теперь это было «Питер» предупредительное, «Питер» просительное, «Питер» возлюбленное.

«Да, мистер Старк, да».

На язык плеснуло горячим, горьким, пряным и странным. Питер сглотнул, глядя Тони в глаза, видя свое откровение, чувствуя его всем существом. В трусах сделалось мокро.


End file.
